Over
by Zelda rules
Summary: Tenzin could feel his hands shaking in hers. They felt so soft, but strong at the same time. He could feel the thin scar she got from training one day on the back of her left hand. She had accidentally cut herself with some wire a few weeks ago. It was deep, but it gradually healed. But not all wounds heal.


**AN:**** Hello beautiful reader!**** So, here is a little Linzin type thingy one-shot. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I'm not quite sure who drew the cover art for this story, but I downloaded it from tumblr. I'm so sorry to whoever drew it but it looks really great! **

"Aang! Aang! Aang! Aang!" The crowd shouted excitedly as their Avatar danced in the middle of them. He was doing some sort of crazy monkey jig, bouncing up and down with a wide, goofy grin plastered on his face. His eyes were gleaming and small wrinkles creased in the corners of them. Lin Beifong, who had been watching the whole time, could only chuckle.

This wasn't the first dance party she had attended thrown by her 'Uncle Aang'. She had been to many before this one, and she knew how crazy and loud they could get. The ground was practically pulsating underneath her feet. But she still enjoyed them. Lin always thought it was funny how Aang always became the star in the end, and won every dance challenge he participated in. Unless it was against kids- Aang always let them win.

Lin even remembers the time she boldly challenged him as a child. She stood in the middle of the crowd, trying her best to keep up with her Uncle Aang's dance moves. She was terrible, but Aang assured her she was the champion and she received a congratulations pat on the back from many adults.

But that was a very long time ago. And now, being a legal adult, her Uncle Aang would show no mercy.

"Hey Lin!" Bumi practically shouted in her ear to be heard. "Want to go to the kitchen where there is food?! And peace?!"

Lin shrugged and with one last glance at the partying Aang, she followed Bumi into the kitchen.

Thankfully, the kitchen was a few rooms down the hall from the main room so the blasting music was slightly muffled when they were inside. Looking around, Lin could see that a few other people had found refuge from the ruckus in the kitchen already, including Kya and Katara, who were seated at the counter chatting and munching on cookies.

"Hey Mom," Bumi greeted and took a seat next to his mother. "I saved Lin."

"Really?" Katara asked with a smirk. "Because usually Lin's the one who's out there breaking my vases."

Lin smiled guiltily and took a cookie off the platter.

"Don't you think Dad's getting a little old for this sort of thing, Mom?" Bumi asked with a mouth full of cookie, spraying crumbs mid-sentence. His mother and sister rolled their eyes.

"Well, as long as nobody leaves injured and everything glass stays intact, I'm okay with letting him have fun…once and a while."

A crash was heard from the other room followed by encouraging shouts from guests. Katara winced.

"Ugh, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She mumbled and took a bite of cookie.

"Yeah! Let's break some rules!"

"Ugh! Toph you're going to pay for that!" Bumi and Kya chuckled as their mother stormed out of the room, fists clenched.

"So," Lin began casually and slapped Bumi's hand away from the last cookie, claiming it for herself. "Where's Tenzin been? You said he'd get here an hour ago."

"That's what I thought." Kya answered and sympathetically handed a pouting Bumi her cookie. "He said there was a very important meeting at the council or something. You know him, always the party pooper."

"Yep," Lin agreed. "I just wanted to see him before I left with Mom."

Kya snorted. "Lin, just marry the kid already. You two are _so_ stubborn."

"Am not!" Lin protested, face red. "He… just hasn't asked." She said slowly.

"Whatever." Kya chuckled and got up to get the next batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Hey guys," Honora greeted with a warm smile as she entered. She was wearing a long, silk, night-robe and slippers, which stood out from everyone else's party clothes, and was holding baby Iroh in her arms who was squirming around anxiously.

"What's wrong Princess?" Bumi questioned when he saw her. "I thought you were going to sleep?"

Honora seated herself next to Lin with a sigh. "Yeah well, I _was _going to sleep until I realized how impossible that would be with this deafening music. And unlike his brothers, Iroh couldn't sleep either. So I decided to come see you guys."

"Where are the boys, Honora?" Kya asked and set the steaming cookies on the counter. "I could watch them for you. I'm going to bed soon anyway."

Honora picked up a cookie but immediately dropped it with an 'Ow' because of its temperature. "Oh no, that's okay Kya, you go to bed. They are with Aunt Suki in the Girl's Dormitory, they're fine."

"If you say so." Kya agreed. "So how long are you and Bumi staying on the island?"

Honora was about to answer when Bumi cut in. "As long as we want, Sis. This is still my home."

"Actually, Tenzin inherits the place, so no, it's not." Kya smirked deviously. "In a way, it's more Lin's house than it is yours."

"You're right." Bumi shrugged with a matching smirk on his lips. Lin rolled her eyes.

"So how is Kya's precious little nephew?!" Kya cooed and scooped Iroh out of Honora's arms. "You are so adorable, aren't you?!" Kya gushed and tickled the baby so she got a small smile in return.

"He gets his good looks from me, ya know." Bumi informed her smugly. Honora rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding? He looks nothing like you." Kya chortled. "He looks identical to his grandfather though."

"His brother's look a little like you Bumi." Lin added. "And they have your sense of humor."

"Thank you Lin," Bumi said gratefully. "They do have my sense of humor, don't they?"

"Yep, I feel so bad for them." Lin said dryly and Bumi scowled.

The kitchen door swung open and Katara entered in an irritated huff. "Lin, your mother is an animal! She is destroying my house and encouraging others to do the same!" Katara explained angrily. "And when I threatened to call the cops she said 'well they're already here, Sugar Queen,'" Katara said in her best mock-Toph voice. "She's infuriating!"

"Aunt Katara, calm down," Lin laughed quietly. "You're the one who invited her. I told you not to."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I know," she walked over to Kya who was still holding Iroh. "How is my handsome little grandson?" Katara swiped the baby from Kya's arms, making her pout.

"Hey, he's mine Mom!" Kya reached to take the baby back but her mother turned her back to her before she could.

"Nope," Katara sang tauntingly. "I'm his Gran Gran, so he's mine!"

"Actually," Bumi cut in and gently lifted Iroh out of his mother's arms. "He's _mine_, and I think he should go to bed now."

"Oh, Bumi," Honora scolded gently and handed the baby back to Katara. "Let your mother and sister fight over him for a bit more. Besides, you owe me a dance."

Bumi grinned goofily as Honora, who was still dressed in her robe and slippers, dragged him out into the main room where everyone was dancing. Katara and Kya laughed at his expression as he left.

Before the door swung back closed, Toph stepped in wearing a mischievous grin. "Hey Lin, Baldy's out there looking for you."

Toph snickered as Lin immediately dropped her cookie and hurried out of the room in search of 'Baldy'.

"Those two, huh?" Toph asked Katara with a grin as she 'watched' her daughter go, but she only got a glare from Katara in return. "What?"

"You're still in trouble, Toph Beifong." Katara warned.

"Geesh, I feel bad for you Kya, you're the one who has to live with _Mom-zilla_."

"Ugh!" Katara groaned. "Go to your room!"

Toph just laughed and ignored her.

Xxx

Lin pushed her way through the noisy, crowded room, filled with Air Acolytes, White Lotus members, Metalbending officers, and anyone else who could catch a ferry and fight their way past the security at the front door. One might be surprised at how many people try to sneak into the Avatar's dance parties.

After a few minutes of searching, Lin spotted a pale, bald head with the signature blue arrow going down it stick out over the top of the crowd. Knowing that the head didn't belong to her 'uncle', who was still dancing away, Lin knew it could only be one other person. She quickly made her way over.

"So, Councilman Tenzin, how did the meeting go?" a White Lotus member wondered, making small talk with the young monk.

"It went well, thank you." He replied politely. "Actually I-,"

Tenzin's sentence was cut off when his arm was suddenly tangled by something cold, hard and long. His attention instantly snapped to his tied limb. Police wire.

"Hey you," Lin shouted at the Airbender and harshly yanked him around by his arm. At first, Tenzin looked started and slightly angry, but when he saw who was messing with him, his expression softened. "Where've you been? Captain Beifong doesn't like waiting."

Tenzin chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, Captain. It won't happen again." He played along with her act.

"It better not." Lin warned and yanked him closer to her face. She leaned up slightly to look him straight in the eye. "Or there will be consequences, Airhead."

Tenzin nodded and Lin released her death grip on him. The councilman turned back to the White Lotus member. He looked a little startled.

"Um, excuse me." Tenzin bowed formally. "I must talk with the captain."

The man nodded and shrugged, and then walked away.

"What took you so long, Airhead?" Lin asked and put both hands on her hips. Tenzin smiled slightly at the girl's attitude, but quickly turned serious again.

"Um, well, the meeting went a little longer than expected."

Lin rolled her eyes and took Tenzin's hand in her own. "You work too much, Airhead. Common, let's go outside." Lin started tugging on Tenzin's hand. He didn't move.

"What's the matter Baldy?" Lin took his other hand now too. "Do you want to stay here instead? You're not really a dancer." Lin joked with a crooked grin on her face. Tenzin didn't flinch.

"Baldy?" Lin raised a concerned eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Tenzin felt his face flush and he gulped. He wasn't ready for this, not now. He didn't want it. Not with the way she was looking at him with those big, emerald eyes. And she looked so worried- worried for him. He was going to break her.

"Tenzin?"

Tenzin took a deep, shaky breath. "L-Lin, could we… talk?"

"Um, yeah, sure, go." Lin nodded, and tightened her grip on his hands, urging him to speak.

"Can…we go outside?" Tenzin pleaded. "It's…too loud here."

Lin still looked concerned but she nodded in agreement anyway. "Okay."

Tenzin felt his stomach churn as the couple made their way out of the building. It wasn't as loud outside, but still not silent, and much to Tenzin's dismay there were a few other people outside with them.

When the two were in the vegetable gardens, Lin stopped and turned to the young councilman. "Okay, talk." She demanded, but her voice was unexpectedly gentle. Tenzin felt nauseous.

"Well, um Lin." Tenzin started slowly, cautiously. "You see…um, me and you, we um, are..., um"

"Yes?" Lin prodded impatiently. "We are what?"

"Well you see," Tenzin could feel his hands shaking in hers. They felt so soft, but strong at the same time. He could feel the thin scar she got from training one day on the back on her left hand. She had accidentally cut herself with some wire a few weeks ago. It was deep, but it gradually healed.

_But not all wounds heal_. Tenzin thought sadly.

"Lin," Tenzin swallowed hard and forced the words out of his mouth. "This isn't working."

Lin smirked. "What? You talking? Well maybe if you open your mouth a little wider and stop muttering-,"

"No, Lin." Tenzin cut in sharply. He couldn't deal with her sarcasm right now. He felt faint and he just wanted to get this over with. "This isn't working." He told her finally. "_We aren't working_. I can't do this."

"What?!" Lin dropped Tenzin's tattooed hands and stumbled backwards. "But, I…we both….I thought…_why_?!" Lin demanded, her voice confused and desperate.

Tenzin averted his eyes to the ground. He couldn't look at her face. She looked so hurt. Tenzin hated himself for this.

"Lin, try to understand." Tenzin begged quietly. "I just can't do this anymore. I think we have to be…over."

"No! We don't! We're perfectly fine!" Lin protested. "Why should we be over?!"

"Lin, this just isn't working." Tenzin told her sternly, even though he was aching inside. He wanted to know the answer to that question too. Why should they be over?

_Because fate says so. _Tenzin thought terribly.

"What's not working?" Lin demanded. "At least tell me if I did something wrong!"

"No, no!" Tenzin replied quickly. That was the last thing he wanted her to think. "You didn't do anything wrong! I just…I can't…"

Lin looked away briefly. Her gaze was so forlorn looking as she stared at the ground. But when she turned back, her glare was icy. "What then? Is there another girl?" she asked bitterly.

Tenzin choked. He didn't want her to think it was her fault, but he didn't want to tell her that there was someone else. There was- technically. But he never wanted there to be. And she wasn't Lin. She could never be.

"Yes." Tenzin forced out miserably. "yes,"

"There is?!" Lin shouted. "Who?! Since when!" Her voice cracked slightly.

"Well…I…she…we-,"

Tenzin jumped when Lin stomped on the ground and summoned a boulder to pop out of it. She bended it in the air, close to his face.

"You better spit it out Tenzin, stop mumbling and spit it out!" She hissed. "Or I'll knock that arrow right off your head!"

"Okay, okay," Tenzin surrendered. He took another deep breath and forced himself to speak. "Her name is Pema, and she-,"

"_The Air acolyte child_?!" Lin shouted in disbelief. "She's like, _ten_!"

Over the large boulder in front of him and Lin's head, Tenzin could spot his brother, Uncle Sokka, and a few metalbending officers begin to gather at the doorway in shock and worry. Tenzin knew they were causing quite the commotion.

"Lin, listen I-!"

"No!" she screamed. "I don't want to hear it!"

Tenzin took a step closer, desperate to calm the girl whom he _really_ loved. "Lin, please!"

"You stay away from me Tenzin!"

Lin furiously dropped the boulder and caused a large piece of earth to spike out of the ground between herself and Tenzin. The bystanders at the door suddenly came forward.

"Tenzin stop!" Sokka shouted. "Just let her go or you might get hurt!"

Tenzin froze in his tracks. "Please Lin," he begged but she was already stomping away. "Lin!"

Tenzin watched helplessly as Lin stormed her way back to the house. Two metalbending officers tried to stop her and one even put a gentle hand on her shoulder, but Lin just brushed them away.

"Tenzin!" his brother yelled as he and Sokka came running towards him. They slowed when they got close and stepped around the giant earth mass in front of him.

"What did you do?!" Bumi questioned, eyes wide at the scene he just witnessed.

Tenzin just stood there miserably and shook his head.

"Tenzin, what happened?" Sokka asked worriedly. "Are you two okay?"

The Airbender shook his head. "No. Please you two, not now."

Sokka and Bumi watched with mouths hanging open as Tenzin pushed passed them and took off on his glider.

Xxx

Lin stormed away furiously, desperately fighting to hold back tears.

"Lin please!" she heard Tenzin scream from behind her.

"Whoa, whoa," one of her fellow metalbending officers put a hand on her shoulder just before she reached the door. "Hey little Beifong, are you okay?"

Lin shook her head. "Not right now Hedai," she told him firmly. "I want to be alone." She brushed his hand off and continued inside.

She felt terrible. She wanted to scream and break things and just cry at the same time. She wanted to throw Tenzin off a cliff and at the same time go back and hold his hand and walk through the gardens like they use to, and pretend that nothing ever happened. She felt sick.

As she stormed through the house, a few more of her mother's officers stopped her to ask if 'little Beifong' was okay, or if they should find her mother as if she was a little girl. She brushed all of them off. She needed to do something first. She didn't want to see anyone before that.

She stomped all the way through the main rooms, and through the kitchen, her jaw clenched along with her fists. She even passed her Aunt Katara, who gave her a confused, sideways glance, but didn't say a word.

She made her way to the other end of the house, and left through the back door. When she was outside again, she turned down a path through the apple-peach orchards and headed for the girls dormitory.

"Hey Lin," Honora greeted. She was walking next to Kya, who was leaning down and holding tightly on to little Iroh's hands so he could walk. They were most likely headed for the dormitory too.

Lin didn't even turn. She just stared straight ahead and kept walking.

"Lin?" Kya called after her but was also responded with silence.

When Lin reached the dormitory, she threw open the door with a bang and pointed to the first woman she saw.

"Hey you," Lin addressed her sternly and the woman turned slowly, slightly nervously. She looked rather elderly, and was dressed in the usual autumn colored robes for air acolytes.

"Um, yes Captain?" the woman spoke. "Is something wrong?"

The young captain crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm looking for Pema. Lead me to her immediately." She ordered.

The woman hesitantly nodded. "Right this way."

Lin followed the woman down the hall lined with pictures of Sky Bison, Air Nation symbols, and the four temples. Her heavy metal boots clanked noisily with her every step. It made her angry clomping sound even louder.

They arrived at a small, wooden door and the woman gestured to it with a shaky hand. "This is it. But Pema is a very sweet little girl. Is she, err, in trouble?"

Lin's answer was her banging hard on the door. "Police! Open the door!" she shouted.

Not even a second later, a small young girl, about fifteen years old, opened the door; just a crack.

"Captain Beifong?" She squeaked nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"You're under arrest." Lin barked. With two swift movements, she slashed open the door with her metalbending wire, and tied the young teen up.

"Ahh!" Pema squealed. "But I don't even know the charges!"

Lin didn't even stop to think. "Stealing." She hissed.

Xxx

After Lin discovered that her mother was no longer on the island, she dragged Pema back with her to the Republic City Station. The young girl was terrified and confused. Every time she begged the fuming captain to tell her what she stole she would receive an irritated 'don't act like you don't know.' Pema cried half the way there, much to Lin's annoyance and yelling at her to stop.

When they arrived at the station, Lin burst through the door, leading Pema in roughly by the arm.

"This girl is under arrest for stealing!" Lin yelled and pushed her into the arms of a confused officer.

"This girl?" What did she steal?" he wondered curiously.

"Never mind that! Throw her in prison!" She growled angrily and began to make her way over to her office. However, she was stopped in her tracks by her mother, who had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Lin, what're you doing? Let her go."

Lin scoffed. "No. She's going to be spending the rest of her life in prison!"

"Lin, stop and let her go." Toph commanded sternly but managed to keep her tone even. "Don't make this hard."

"I won't do it!" Lin snapped. "Take her away!"

The officers restraining Pema looked confused. They most likely weren't sure whose orders they should obey.

"Boys," Toph addressed them coolly. "Take the girl home."

"Yes Chief, right away." The men nodded and left with the shaking Pema.

"Mother!"

"Lin, I know what happened, and you're being ridiculous."

Lin shook her head violently. "Bring her back here, she's under arrest!"

Several officers were watching the two honorable Beifong's wide eyed, anxiously awaiting every next move.

"Lin, go home now."

"I'm not a child Mother!" Lin shouted. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Lin Beifong!" Toph countered strictly. This was the first time, in a very long time; Lin had defied what her mother told her to do. "Get a hold of yourself and just go home. Don't make me have to take you home myself."

Lin choked on her next retort and rebellious tears she had been trying to hold back the entire time broke free and slid down her cheeks. She ashamedly buried her face in her hands.

Toph sighed tiredly and gave a nod to her officers. "I'm gonna take her home, boys. She's had a long night." The Chief unhooked some keys from her belt and tossed them to the lieutenant. "You're in charge 'till the night shifts over."

"What's wrong with little Beifong, Chief?" Hedai asked. He is Toph's longest employed officer at the time, and had grown quite fond of the Chief and her daughter; along with _many_ others.

"Tenzin," Toph muttered quietly so only they could hear. Unfortunately, Lin must have heard too because she choked when her mother said the name and kept crying.

"Yeesh," Toph sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

The men gave small, sympathetic smiles.

"See ya boys." Toph walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her back. "Come on Lin, let's get you home."

The Chief's daughter kept her face buried in her hands as the two walked out the door, and headed home.

Xxx

Tenzin clutched his stomach miserably as he vomited everything he had eaten that day into the basin in his bathroom. He had been feeling ill all day, most likely from stress, nerves and sadness. He felt terrible. He had done something today that would most definitely become one of his greatest regrets later on. It already was. He hated himself for hurting Lin. For lying to her. For letting her on and then dumping her. Tenzin retched again.

"What's your problem?" A voice demanded from behind him. Tenzin weakly wiped his mouth and turned around. It was his brother.

"Excuse me?" Tenzin asked feebly.

"What's your problem? Why'd you do it?" Bumi tested.

Tenzin felt his stomach churn again and glared at his brother. "Bumi this is none of your business and you should get out of my room."

Bumi closed the door behind him and walked further in, showing his noncooperation. "You're on the floor puking." Bumi stated. "You're my younger brother, and I'm concerned for your health and mental well-being." Bumi informed him. "I'm staying."

Tenzin groaned. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you broke up with Lin." Bumi told him firmly. "You two have been together for years and I thought tonight you were going to…well…I don't know, _propose_."

Tenzin clutched his stomach and vomited again. A terrible thought suddenly flew through his head. What if Lin thought that too?

"Tenzin, bro, get a hold of yourself." Bumi handed Tenzin the glass of water from his nightstand. "You are definitely not alright." He observed. "Did you even _want_ to break up with her?"

Tenzin took a sip of water and wiped his mouth again. "Bumi, it's complicated all right? I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well I'm not giving you an option." Bumi said. He suddenly frowned and looked at his feet. "It's because of your bending, isn't it?"

Tenzin mentally cursed his brother. The man could read anyone like a book.

"Yes," he confessed unhappily and sighed. "How did you know?"

"I saw you talking to Pema today." Bumi admitted. "And I connected the dots after Lin was about to kill you. And seeing you now tops it all off. You still love her."

Tenzin sighed. "You don't understand the pressure I'm under Bumi. There needs to be another Airbender or the world will become unbalanced. Lin never wanted children, ever. And she wasn't about to any time soon. I had no choice."

"You're such a fool, Tenzin!" Bumi groaned and plopped onto his younger brother's bed. "Of course you have a choice; _love_. It's what Dad has been preaching to us since we couldn't even understand him! _Love over everything else! _Duh!" Bumi shouted and flicked his brother's forehead right in the center of the arrow.

"Stop Bumi! You don't understand, so just go!"

Bumi shook his head. "No, I do understand." He defended. "But I just think you didn't think this through. You could've tried to convince Lin again about a child. Or just forget about one altogether! _Love over_-,"

"Stop Bumi!" Tenzin repeated exasperatedly. "I get it, but you don't! You don't understand the position I'm in!"

Bumi sighed sadly. He wasn't about to argue with his brother. He wasn't one of the last Airbenders, Tenzin was. Tenzin was thinking about the world, not himself. Tenzin _had_ thought everything through. He just forgot to think about himself when he did. "Sorry little bro, I guess I don't." Bumi gave in. "But I hope you know what you're doing."

Tenzin looked away sadly. "So do I."

**AN: ****Whoa, looong one-shot! So, I wanted the beginning to sort of relate to the other Linzin I wrote. (or, companion fic I wrote) They were at a party, walking together outside, Lin earthbends and storms off. Kind of like the end of their relationship ended like the start of it. **

**So anyway, I think Aang would have wanted Tenzin to marry Lin and forget about repopulating. Aang believes that love comes before power, or balance. And anyone who disagrees with that should go watch the Guru. Aang couldn't even let go of Katara for two seconds.**

**Also, I'm not sure if I made it obvious enough or not, but Honora (Zuko's daughter) and Bumi are married in this. Because I ship them so hard. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave a review because they are the only thing that inspires me to right! When I see 0 reviews, I want to curl up in a ball and cry and never write again! So please review!:D**


End file.
